


2 Much 2 Drink

by omnisan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, I had a dream and wrote it, Maybe - Freeform, Sort of implied reader x junkrat, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: The boys invite you to drink with them and things don't necessarily go as planned





	2 Much 2 Drink

“What's going on in here?” 

You poked your head around the corner to see what all the commotion in the room was about. You had been on your way to work out, but the large group of people caught your attention. 

“Just sharing some drinks, wanna join us?” 

“McCree, no! I thought this was no girls allowed!” Genji hissed. 

“Well let's change the rules then!”

You interrupted before things could get bad, “You don't have to argue. I'll leave you to it.” 

“Naw, don't listen to Genji. Join us. He'll change his mind after a few drinks anyways.”

Genji crossed his arms and sat back down. You scoped out the rest of the people in the room: McCree, Genji, Hanzo, Junkrat, Roadhog, and Reinhardt. Each of the six of them sat on one of three couches that surrounded the table, which was lined with bottle after can of various alcoholic drinks. 

“Come sit by me, small one!” Reinhardt patted the empty spot next to him. 

As you took your seat, you inquired, “Does this happen often?” 

“Not as often as I'd like.” Junkrat piped up. 

“I finally got ahold of this new drink pack.” 

“McCree will not stop talking about how amazing it is.” Hanzo interjected.

“I wasn't expecting anyone else to join us, but we can all share ours with you.” 

“I can just drink something else, you don't have to do that.” 

“You have to try this though.” McCree pointed to one of the boxes on the floor next to him. “There's 24 drinks in every box, 12 unique flavors. When you drink them in succession, the flavors taste even better than if you drink them alone.” 

“How is that even possible, cowboy?” Junkrat asked.

“I don't know!” McCree smiled. 

Hanzo looked unimpressed while Junkrat looked doubtful. You also had your doubts, but were willing to try. Reinhardt and McCree were the only ones that looked genuinely excited. You couldn't tell what Roadhog and Genji were thinking or feeling. 

“I think it is wonderful of you to join us.” Reinhardt turned to you. “Maybe you can make this even more exciting.” 

“Are you saying we're boring?” Genji leaned towards the two of you.

“Of course not!” Reinhardt beamed. 

“Can you even hold your drink?” Genji tested you. 

“Well I don't drink a lot,” you confessed, “but if I get too crazy just stop me.” 

“I like her already!” Junkrat grinned. 

McCree handed out bottles with a large 1 on them: the first in the flavor series. He passed you a familiar red solo cup in which everyone poured some of their drink into so you could share the experience. 

“The flavor!” Reinhardt said.

“Vanilla, I think.” You said.

“Yes, yes!” 

“Where did you get this, McCree?” Hanzo asked.

“I have my sources.” He grinned with a wink.

“Next.” Roadhog finally said, slamming his empty bottle on the table.

“Atta boy.” Junkrat beamed. 

McCree passed out the next flavor as everyone finished their first drink. You took Reinhardt's empty bottle to read the label to find out what you were really drinking. The flavor was an excellent taste, but the alcoholic content was as high as most wines, which was higher than a normal beer. You could hardly taste the alcohol, though, which made you worry how you'd feel in the morning. 

“Why aren't we eating pizza or something?” You asked.

“What, are you weak?” Genji retorted.

“Lighten up you ass.” Hanzo chided.

“Look who's talking.” 

“Don't mind them.” Rein said, putting his hand on your back in a comforting motion. 

Despite everything, you still felt a negative energy coming from Genji which made you uncomfortable. 

“If you really don't want me here, I'll go.” You frowned. 

As you stood up to leave, a few voices protested while the rest scolded Genji. Athena then interrupted and alerted you Winston needed you assistance for a moment. McCree insisted you take your cup, now filled with contents from bottle 3, and come back when you're done.

“Don't worry about saving any of the rest for me. I mean it.” You pointed as you backed out of the room.

Finally walking down the hall you realized how tipsy you were feeling. You sipped from your cup, taste buds recognizing a root beer like flavor. You made your way to Winston's office as quickly as your feet allowed you so you could return in hopes of Genji losing his attitude. When Winston saw the red cup in your hand, he sighed. 

“Not you too.” 

He didn't keep you long, knowing the others were waiting for you. On your return walk, you stopped in the bathrooms to relieve yourself before making your way back into the room. Music was playing in the background and the guys were laughing. You placed your empty cup on the table upon entering.

“Junkrat, don't drink it all, she's back!” 

The last drop went from the bottle to his mouth as his eyes went wide.

“Did you swallow it?” You asked.

He shook his head and you moved quickly, making your way on top of his lap. 

“Give it to me.” 

You put your lips on his and he transferred the liquid to you. McCree was right, the flavors did get increasingly better with succession. 

“Ew.” Genji said.

You slowly pulled away from Junkrat, but found yourself not wanting to. You returned your lips to his, where he returned your advances. You became oblivious to the stares of the others in the room but highly aware of the hands crawling up your sides. Reinhardt cleared his throat and you snapped out of it, realizing what you were doing. 

“That was number 4 right?” You asked, still sitting on Junkrat.

“Yeah.” McCree said.

“I like the hint of cherry to that one.” You paused. “I think I've had too much to drink though.” 

Slowly you got off Junkrat, who looked absolutely stupefied. 

“I think I should go.” 

“I'll take you back to your room.” Junkrat finally piped up, breaking the odd silence of the room.

“No you will not, Jamison.” Reinhardt stopped him. 

Junkrat frowned as you stumbled out of the room. You just needed some rest, you told yourself. In your defense, you had warned them. You were simply drunk and it wasn't your fault. 

From your bedroom, you sprawled out on your bed, easily falling asleep and forgetting what happened.

Until you woke up. A pounding headache told you you had too much to drink, something you didn't need a headache for to know. Mercy would be sure to have something to reduce the pain for you, so you headed to her office right away. 

“Hey Angela,” you yawned.

The doctor turned around, an audible gasp escaping her before she could cover her mouth. Her reaction confused you.

“Sorry my hair might be messy, I just woke up.” 

“Have you looked in a mirror today?” She asked. “Let me do a quick checkup.” 

You shook your head, walking over to the adjacent bathroom. What was she talking about? One look at your face in bright light and you nearly jumped at the sight before you. A horrendous, rash like infection spread across your lips and nearby skin.

“What the hell?” 

Mercy ushered you to sit down so she could take a look at your face. “Have you eaten anything that may have caused an allergic reaction recently?” 

“No, I just woke up.” You repeated.

“What about last night?” 

“I just had some drinks. I'm not allergic to anything. Oh…” 

“Oh?” Mercy paused from writing on her clipboard.

You closed your eyes, cringing as you remembered what you did. “I may have been a bit drunk and…kissed Junkrat last night.” 

“Oh dear.” Angela sighed before getting up, rummaging around for a bottle of pills on a shelf. “Take these until the infection goes away.” 

“What do I do in the meantime? I can't go around looking like this!” 

“Perhaps a face mask or something?” Angela weakly smiled.

It's not like you carried around face masks all the time, so you scuttled off to your room to find the next best solution. Unfortunately, Junkrat was waiting at the door. 

“So about last night,” he began, but you held a hand up to stop him. 

“I had a good time last night, but look at my face.” 

“Ya look fine.” He smiled. “Just look at me.”

You squinted at him. You couldn't stay mad at him when it wasn't entirely his fault. 

“I'm not kissing you again, if that's what you're here for.” 

“Aw, come on!”


End file.
